You Never Realized
by JuliannaCherries
Summary: A unexpected move comes from the brigade leader when one day she asks Koizumi to be her boyfriend. Kyon is confused and angry. Where'd this come from? As he watches them together, he feels a new feeling inside of himself. Jealousy. And what happens when he finds out Haruhi Suzumiya's real intentions? What will become of the SOS brigade now?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my 7th story, and my 4th Haruhi story! Yay! **

**First of all, I'm going to talk about the story itself. It will be around 8-10 chapters long, and every chapter will be beta-read, so you'll have the high quality text you deserve! ;) I am very excited about finally publishing this, I know I will be very proud of it in the long run. **

**Thanks to Black Pichu for beta reading this chapter!**

**Please follow if you want to read more! Please favorite if you love the story so far! Please please review, it helps and motivates me to write future chapters. Here we go!**

* * *

It was the day of January 8th that it all started. The day everything officially changed.

It all started with me walking into the clubroom the previous day, and entering to only be greeted by the sight of Haruhi, sitting in her chair at the back of the room and in front of the computer, one leg placed on top of the other. She was holding out her right hand, and in between her thumb and pointer finger was a flower. A rose to be exact. It had a thick green stem, and bright red petals decorating the top. She was twirling it between her fingertips, watching the petals circle in front of her.

And when she realized I was there, standing in the doorway, Haruhi made a gasping sound, her eyes widening, and cheeks turning bright red as she whipped the rose behind her back.

"Hey," I said, throwing my bag over one of the chairs and standing next to it. "What's that you're holding?"

"W-what do you mean?" Haruhi stuttered, looking a little confused.

"I already saw it, it's a rose, right? Where'd you get it?"

"Don't mess with me!" she snapped, her whole face red as a tomato. I sighed, crossing my arms.

"And why would I be messing with you? I'm just curious."

"I-It was in my locker." She murmured, slowly pulling the flower out from behind her back and observing it once more.

"You just found it there?" I asked. "Maybe some guy put it in there, a way of confessing his love or something." Haruhi watched as I sat down. "He probably knew you'd flat out reject him, so he did it anonymously." I chuckled. But when I looked up at her, she looked confused, almost embarrassed at the same time.

"B-but..." She began.

I looked at her curiously.

"You were the one who put it in my locker." She whispered.

My eyes widened.

"W-What?! No, I didn't!" I answered, blushing. "W-Why the hell would you think it was me?!"

"This was in my locker with the note." Haruhi stated, sliding a piece of white paper across the table, which I furiously snatched up, scanning it. This is what it said, scrawled in handwriting that was clearly not mine;

_Dear Haruhi, _

_Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. About how I felt, I mean. This whole time, I've loved you. Everything. Your hair, your eyes, your personality that lights up the room, everything. The reason I've never been very enthusiastic about club activities is because this has always been on my mind. How much I wanted to ask you out, I mean. I've tried many times, only resulting in failure. So, this is a formal confession. I want you to know that I love you. Please accept my love. _

_Thank you~ Kyon_

My face was beet red as I clutched the paper in my hands, shaking it so much I was about to rip it up.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WRITE SOMETHING AS RETARDED AS THIS?!"

* * *

I watched the light on my ceiling spin around, creating gusts of air that brushed across my face occasionally. It was taking all of my willpower to not call that idiot again and give him a real idea of how I felt about this.

Basically, after convincing Haruhi I was not in fact the person who wrote the letter and leaving the clubroom after that, I figured out who it was that wrote that note. There was only one person I knew that could possibly have the nerve to do something like that. I had whipped out my phone and called the number.

"Hello?"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU WRITE HARUHI A MESSED UP LOVE LETTER WITH MY NAME ON IT?!"

A chuckle sounded through the phone, making me want to punch him in the face harder than ever.

"Don't get so worked up. It was only meant as an experiment. Besides, I am almost sure you denied having anything to do with the note from the beginning, correct?"

"Yeah, because I didn't write it, YOU did!" I shouted, gripping the phone in my hands, wanting to throw it against the wall.

"I understand that. I was merely experimenting. For your information, Miss Suzumiya was quite happy from receiving my gift. She must have been quite disappointed when she found out it was not you that confessed love to her. It would have been best if you just went along with it. That would have spared me a lot of work in the future. I'm surprised a closed space hasn't formed yet, but it appears Suzumiya has entered a state of deep thinking." A sigh droned through the speakers. I clenched my fist.

"I don't _care_, but if _you_ ever do something like that again, I'll kill you, got it?"

"Whoa, don't get so defensive." Koizumi responded. "Don't worry, I give you my promise that I shall not act without your permission again. And one more thing-"

I had already hung up on him. I didn't want to talk anymore. I was fed up with that smiling bastard. The thing that bothered me most was that he put MY name on the damn letter that HE wrote. Seriously, if that idiot wanted someone to confess their love to Haruhi, why didn't he do it?! The fact he wouldn't ever disagree with her but would put notes and roses in her locker with my name on them made me sick. I was angrier than I had ever been. And to be honest, I wasn't sure why. I mean, I expected myself to be a little mad, but not like this. My face felt hot whenever I thought about it. What _was _I angry about?

Back to the current date, it happened so fast, nobody even expected it. It seemed like a normal day in the clubroom, Miss Asahina bouncing around in her maid outfit serving us delicious tea, Nagato reading in the corner, and Koizumi and I sitting across from each other at the table. I had refused to play his stupid board games today. Haruhi was going to arrive any minute now. And she did. The door swung open, and Haruhi walked in, looking at her feet as she quickly walked to her chair at the back of the room, placing her bag on the seat instead of swinging it over the back like she usually did. Something was wrong, I could tell.

The three of us (excluding Nagato) watched her as she stepped next to Koizumi. He looked up at her.

"Koizumi." She said. He blinked, almost surprised she had come up to him first.

"U-Uh, yes?" He asked, regaining his smile quickly.

Nobody expected what the girl said next.

"Will you please be my boyfriend?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! First of all, thank you to everyone that followed/favorited this new story! And a special thanks to everyone that reviewed! :)**

**First of all, I'd like to address that I know this idea is cliche. I mean the idea of a girl asking out a guy and another guy getting jealous. And I understand some of you already understand why it happened. And that's perfectly okay. I don't care that some of you think it will be cliche trash, as I can guarantee that it won't be that, and I also wanted you to realize why it happened. It's supposed to be obvious. **

**But anyways, whatevs! ;) Thanks for reading so far. Without further a due, I give you the chapter! Sorry it's a little short. Please follow if you want to know what happens next! Please favorite if you love it! Please please review, it helps me out tremendously.**

* * *

I was lying on my couch at home. It was pretty hot inside, and when I realized my sister had been messing around with the heating system and turned it up to 80, I quickly changed it back. But it was taking a while to cool down in here. I could go outside, where it was also hot, but that wouldn't help me much, would it? The TV was on, and some news channel was on. I sighed, realizing this was a big waste of my time. I had homework to do. And I knew from past experiences that I needed to do it.

But then again, I was confused. I thought back to today's events, and my head began to hurt. Damn...my hand flew up to my forehead, which was suddenly pounding. The words repeated again and again. Stop. Just stop, dammit.

"_Will you please be my boyfriend?"_

_"Will you please be my boyfriend?"_

_"Will you please be my boyfriend?"_

This was really getting on my nerves. The fact that I had been remembering that moment ever since it happened. Why was it so important to me? I thought I didn't care about Haruhi and her love life. Hell, she could date whoever she wanted...right? I didn't care. From what Taniguchi told me at the beginning of the year, she was a target for most guys, but has never lasted in a relationship long. But she never has asked someone out herself. And the weirdest of all, is that it was _Koizumi_ she chose. The annoying smiling bastard that had just earlier tricked Haruhi into thinking I had confessed my love to her through a awkward note and rose. She had never shown any romantic interest in the guy before, at least none that I had seen. And the closest I've ever seen them was when the world was changed and they were students together at a different school. The Koizumi there had said he was in love with Haruhi. Could the Koizumi I know feel the same way?

No...I didn't think so. That's not the type of feeling I got from him, although it was very annoying how he loved to agree with everything she said. Talk about being a yes man...but anyways, on the subject of why she liked him all of the sudden, he was good-looking. Maybe Haruhi had suddenly come to realize that and fallen for him like many other girls in this year. I never thought of her as being that simple-minded. Actually, I take it back. She _was_ simple minded, wasn't she? Hardly any thinking before she did something stupid, hunting down all this other mysterious phenomena that doesn't even exist (I hope), and well, just being Haruhi in general. Argh...why was I debating so much over this? Who cares? I growled in frustration, rubbing my head.

"You okay?" my little sister chirped, looking down at me with wide, curious eyes. I looked back up at her with tired ones.

"Yeah...I just need some sleep, that's all."

* * *

I couldn't fall asleep. Of course. What did I expect, to be out like a light? The memories of what happened flooded my mind.

After Haruhi had made her little announcement, Koizumi seemed as confused, shocked and surprised as I was at that moment. Although it appeared Asahina had stopped to watch with wide eyes and Nagato even looked up from her book (a rare occasion) to watch the scene unfold. There was silence for quite a few moments until Haruhi spoke again in a demanding tone.

"W-well?" She stuttered, lifting her chin up and glaring down at him, her arms crossed and cheeks tinted with a blush. Koizumi blinked again, and responded with the most vague way of accepting possible.

"O-okay?"

I grimaced and flipped my pillow over once more. The heat hadn't cooled yet, had it? I felt my head hurt again, but just pressed it harder into the pillow. I rubbed my eyes, and sighed once again. Dammit...

What was going to happen at school tomorrow? Would the news have already traveled around the school? Would Koizumi and Haruhi be walking through the hallways, hand-in-hand, with everybody watching? Would they kiss at club meetings? What about Koizumi himself? What were his feelings about all of this sudden crap?! If that idiot did anything stupid, I swear I wouldn't let him hear the end of it. There's something wrong with all of this. Out of all people, why Koizumi? And out of all people, why Haruhi?

I buried my head in my hands.

Damn you, Koizumi.

Damn you, Haruhi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking a week to update. I promise I'll do my best to update again this week. Between finishing my chapter and then waiting for a response from my beta reader, it takes me a good amount of time to upload this.**

**Anyways, I have another issue to address. I feel like some of my reviewers have not been very helpful in their reviews. If you are wondering why your review was not approved, it's probably because you were complaining throughout it. I thought I made this clear last chapter, but I guess I will have to repeat it again. Please, be kind in your reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome, but I don't want people pointing out everything they think is wrong with my story. I'm going to respond to some of the most mentioned reviews now:**

**1) The length of the chapters. One reviewer said something like: Your chapters are way too short, you should be writing an average of 8000 words per chapter. You've already written 2 chapters and have barely reached a quarter of that amount.- Listen, I'm not writing 8000 words per chapter. Did you know 75% of the authors on this site don't write that much for a chapter? I'm part of that 75%, and I will write the length I am planning to write. If you have a huge problem with it, please don't bother reading this story. **

**2) The plot. I addressed this in my last chapter. But apparently most of my reviewers did not understand. "This plot is used too much. It's incredibly cliche, and I even think -insert some random authors name, I don't remember what it was- wrote a story making fun of it."**

**I DON'T CARE. I am being completely honest when I say that I have come up with this idea myself, and did not know it was a cliche plot for this series. Sorry. "The ending is so obvious, there's really no point in reading the story." *sigh* I swear, I want to punch this reviewer. If you have read my other stories, you should know I do NOT stick to cliche endings. I hate them. I usually end my stories in a somewhat unexpected way. Like if I write a story about a pairing, (The Melancholy of Itsuki Koizumi, or The Flame and The Wind for example) the characters don't end up with each other in the end usually. That's because I try and make my stories meaningful and not cliche. This story will not have a cliche ending, I'll tell you that. But it's your choice whether to keep reading or not.**

**So there is a point in reading this story, and it's so you can enjoy it. I am writing this for you guys, and if all I'm going to get is complaining guest reviewers, that won't really make me happy.****Seriously. These people didn't have ONE good thing to say. But they had to write a review so I could know that apparently my story sucks. I would like to thank everyone else that left a review. The people who wrote those reviews know who they are. I don't need to name names. Anyways, sorry for the long AN, hopefully those guys got the message. Without further adue, here is your chapter. Please follow if you want to hear more! Please favorite if you are loving it! Please review! (Do we really need to talk about what kind of reviews again?) **

* * *

Every single step I took felt like I was picking up an iron pipe off the ground and putting it back down repeatedly.

My whole body felt heavy. I could feel my arms dangling from side to side, sore from lying in the wrong position all night. My eyes felt like they could close any second. I had hardly gotten any sleep last night. And I didn't know why. It couldn't have been because of how much I was thinking about Haruhi and Koizumi, right? I mean, it wasn't supposed to affect me that much. I wasn't supposed to care. But I still found myself shuffling to school feeling like crap.

But I couldn't avoid idiots. The next thing I knew, someone had swung their arm around my neck.

"Hey, Kyon! What's up?" Taniguchi grinned, his greasy hair slicked back as usual. Kunikida approached from my other side and smiled at me.

"Go away." I muttered, shoving him off. He stared at me.

"What? You in a bad mood or something?" He snapped, furrowing his eyebrows. Kunikida stared at me curiously.

I sighed, walking faster.

"Yeah, you could say that. Just leave me alone, okay?" I demanded, glaring back at the two guys. I continued to walk, but overheard Taniguchi mutter a not very nice word as I continued down the path alone. As a normal human urge, I wanted to go back and punch him, but I didn't.

Things weren't much better when I got to class. I plopped down into my seat in front of Haruhi, staring blankly ahead. I could feel the heat of her glare burning a hole right through my back. She wanted me to say something. I could tell. But there was nothing to say, was there? It was true we usually talked before class, but the tension was just crazy right now. I was silent, making her the first one to speak.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" She snapped. I turned myself around until I was sideways in my seat and looked up at her.

"There's nothing to talk about, is there? Besides, you said yourself that talking for no reason was just a waste of time." I responded. Then I turned back around in my seat. She didn't like that. I felt a smile creep up onto my face. That was a pretty good comeback.

She was silent.

"Hmph...whatever." She muttered. I sighed a little, leaning forwards in my seat and burying my head into my arms.

The rest of the day went by slowly. I found myself constantly glancing up at the clock, then silently groaning and thinking about what I would do when I went home. That's all I wanted, to go back to sleep at home. And when that final bell rang at the end of the day, I felt a feeling of relief rush through me. I sighed happily, and stood up. That's when I remembered. Yeah. I have to go to the clubroom, don't I? Damn. I just stood there for a while, until I heard a voice from behind me.

"Aren't you coming?" Haruhi questioned, eyes gleaming with an expression I could not figure out. I sighed and nodded. We walked down the hall and up the stairs. We did not speak for that entire time. Even when we opened the club door to find the rest of the club members already there, an awkward silence continued to exist between us. Miss Asahina smiled and gave a little bow, and Koizumi also smiled at us from his seat.

"I made some tea! Would you like some?"

"Yeah, sure." I answered, sliding into the chair opposite Koizumi. His smile faded and disappeared into a almost curious look as he gazed at me and my somewhat tired looking appearance. Once Asahina placed the hot cup of tea in front of me, I drank it all up in seconds. It felt good. Our brigade leader had made it to her seat, legs crossed and facing the other way, towards the window. A silence came upon everyone, with Miss Asahina and Koizumi staring at Haruhi, a curious look on Asahina's face and a worried expression on Koizumi's. Nagato sat in her corner, not gazing up from her book. Looks like she didn't give a shit about any of this.

Haruhi stood up, and stomped over to Koizumi.

"We're going on our first date. On Saturday." She stated. He gazed up at her, but then quickly glanced back at me. I felt anger beginning to boil up inside of me again, but he responded before I said anything myself.

"Ah, okay...but shouldn't we maybe make more plans about it? Like where we'll go and what time?" He asked, holding his arms out and shrugging like he usually did, in that exaggerated fashion.

"I'll call you later about it." She declared. Unlike yesterday, Haruhi didn't seem nervous about talking to this about him. Her cheeks were a little pink though, and her eyes were not focused on him. They kept darting to the side, glancing at me before returning back to him. A date? Really? I couldn't even picture something like that. Would someone like Koizumi really satisfy Haruhi for that long of a time? But then again, I'm not one to talk. I'm not as exciting as him any day.

"Is that...is that it?" Koizumi questioned hesitantly. Haruhi blinked, almost surprised. Had she forgotten what she was doing? She glared back down at him.

"Yes." She spoke, before turning on her heel and sitting back down. It was like that for the next few minutes. The tension was even worse than it was back in the classroom. Koizumi and I just sat there, along with Haruhi and Nagato. Miss Asahina stood in the corner next to her little tea table, almost as if she was actually a maid waiting for her next order. This was it. I couldn't take any more. I stood up.

"I'm going home." I said, picking up my coat and bag. Haruhi's eyes widened as she stood up too.

"W-what? You can't leave yet, the meeting's not over!"

"We're not doing anything, Haruhi. I feel like crap, which also adds to the reason of why I don't need to be here any longer. This is just stupid."

"I'm the brigade leader! _You follow my orders, and my orders are to stay here until the meeting is over!"_ She yelled, clenching her fists and taking a step forwards. Koizumi and Miss Asahina were silent, both staring down at the ground. I give up. I can't hold my anger in anymore.

"_I'm leaving, and that's the end of that! Just leave me alone, dammit!" _I screamed furiously. Haruhi's fists shook, and her eyes glared and shone with anger. I stepped out of the room, half expecting her to stop me. But she didn't, and just stood there like she wanted to, but was stuck to the ground. I caught my last glimpse of everyone staring at me as I slammed the door shut.

I'm going home now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back, everyone! Well, I finally updated. Before you totally yell at me for waiting forever to update, here is my excuse. My computer has been acting up lately, so much that I had to take it in for repairs. I wasn't able to write, and when I finally got a chance, I had to wait another couple days for my beta to get back to me. But now I'm back, and I brought along a longer chapter! ^ _ ^**

**Anyways, I would like to thank you all for all of your support. I'm glad you like the story, and I will indeed continue it. Thank you so much. **

**Anyways, nothing much more, but I ask you to follow if you want to hear more, favorite if you love the story, and please, please, please take the time to review! It helps me out a ton, and motivates me to write faster. Because we all know how that works...:P**

* * *

"I'm going home," I muttered to myself repeatedly. The school hallways were empty, and because the sun had not made an appearance, the hallways were dull, practically gray. I found myself constantly glancing back to make sure none of the brigade members had followed me. But it looked like the coast was clear. I was so damn angry. Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi...what was her problem?! She didn't care about doing anything as a club, she just wanted everyone to listen to her. She considered all of us her little toys, able to kick around at all times. I was tired of all of it. I'm not going to be her toy. Let the other brigade members do what they want, but I already know what I'm doing.

As I stomped through the hallways, I saw something. Behind me. I whipped around, eyebrows narrowing.

Nobody was there. I could have sworn I had seen something. The hallways were empty. I clenched my fists. If Haruhi really had the nerve to follow me...

I sighed and decided to ignore it. I continued to walk down the hallways. But then, I knew somebody was watching me. I glanced back, to see a flash of green disappear behind the corner.

"Who's there?!" I yelled. No response traveled back, except for the sound of my own voice. What should I do?

I slowly began to walk back down the other way. Green. I could have sworn I saw green.

When I reached the corner, I realized one of the classroom doors was open. It was still swaying slightly, almost as if it had been opened just now. I cautiously approached the door, peeking in. My eyes widened.

She stood at the edge of the room, facing the window and watching the gray skies. Her wavy light green hair fell onto her back and she was dressed in the school uniform. She turned around, and smiled at me. I recognized her. I took a step into the room.

"Emiri...Kimidoori?"

"Hello, Kyon. It's been awhile." The girl replied, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Did you want to...talk to me...about something?" I asked cautiously. I really didn't know who Emiri was, although I had my ideas, one I assumed was correct. But then again, images of Ryoko Asakura flooded my mind. I couldn't be totally trusting of her. Not yet.

"Yes, actually I did." Emiri said, turning completely towards me. "How about we sit down?"

I slowly made my way towards her, and slid into one of the chairs in the second column of desks. She sat down across from me, in the first column.

"This is about the recent events regarding Haruhi Suzumiya."

I felt a feeling of uneasiness creep upon me. I didn't think Emiri would try to kill me, but the eerie familiarity of this situation kept reminding me to be wary.

"As you know, recently she has decided to engage in a romantic relationship with another human."

And it just had to be about this.

"I would like to confirm who I am before I say anything else." Emiri spoke, sitting completely still. The movement of her mouth as she spoke and the fluttering of her eyelashes whenever she blinked were the only things assuring me she was not a doll.

"Like Yuki Nagato and the former program Ryoko Asakura, I am a humanoid interface created by the Data Overmind. I could also be referred to as an artificial human. I believe you already know of the Data Overmind, so I will not go into an explanation on what it is. I'm not certain you would understand if I did anyways."

So Koizumi was correct on his theory back then. Emiri was like Nagato, a humanoid something from this Data Overmind thing. But why would she come and talk to me now?

"But unlike the other two interfaces you have met, I am from a different faction of the Data Overmind. I am programmed to only take action when necessary. My faction of the Data Overmind has noticed the current issue at hand, and decided to send me to talk with you about it. As I said, I do not take action unless required, so you can assume that this is a very dangerous situation."

Dangerous?

"Yes. More than anyone could ever think. And you happen to be in the center of all of it." She continued. "The Data Overmind has never cared especially about the events caused by Haruhi Suzumiya, mostly because they do not affect them directly. But now, this certain event is different. With one single wrong move, the entire universe could be destroyed."

My eyes widened. The entire universe?! What had Haruhi done this time?!

"Actually, she hasn't done anything. And that is the problem." Emiri spoke. What the...how did she...? "I know you are familiar with the dimensions known as closed spaces. Over the past month, Haruhi Suzumiya has not created a single closed space."

"So you're saying this whole time she's been calm enough that she doesn't feel the need to create them?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. I could remember quite a few times I had pissed Haruhi off, like how I ditched the brigade in the club room just a mere 15 minutes ago.

"Somewhat correct, yes. She has been in a state of confusion, to be exact. The unconscious side of her, the one that has been making the decisions to create the closed spaces, has been lately hesitating to do so. She is thinking about the consequences, and lately, about you. That side of her has been using the things that happen to Haruhi Suzumiya and instead of creating a closed space, thinking deeply about the event. She has been converting her anger and all negative emotion into thoughts instead of closed space."

"But isn't that good? She won't put the world's safety at risk then."

"Normally, it would be fine for the humans. As I said earlier, the Data Overmind does not care unless the issue involves them. But we have different worries. You see... what would happen if instead of erupting, a volcano held the explosion in?"

"Uhh...well, the volcano would eventually have to erupt, and after delaying the eruption for so long the volcano itself would probably explode..." I murmured.

"Right. No matter how hard it would try, the eruption would still have to happen eventually, and when it would there would be much more destruction and danger." She nodded. "That's what's going on here. Haruhi Suzumiya has been delaying the creation of her closed spaces, and although she is using a different method to let out her anger, she cannot completely stop their creation. It has helped her that there have been no negative incidents occuring."

"You mean that nothing too horrible has happened, which is part of the reason she has been able to stop making closed space?" I questioned, crossing my arms. Is it weird I was actually understanding what she was saying?

"That is correct. Anyways, the Data Overmind's fear revolves around this whole idea. It can't be too long before an upsetting event happens. We believe there will soon be a event that will destroy her stability. She'll lose control, not being able to just think deeply anymore. She'll have to create a closed space. And the problem is that because she has been stopping creating these dimensions for an entire month, when she finally creates one, the size will be of giant proportions. All those closed spaces that she stopped herself from creating will be added into this one blow. And the next thing you know, those creatures you call Celestials will be everywhere. An amazingly huge amount. We are certain even the espers will not be able to cease their growth. Now, Kyon. What happens when a closed space, especially a giant one, cannot be stopped? What happens if it is left to grow?"

I thought back to what Koizumi had told me. Then my eyes widened as I hesitantly answered.

"T-The closed space replaces the real world, becoming the real world itself."

"Yes. But with this closed space, not just the world would be affected. A closed space of that size would cover the entire universe."

"You-you've got to be kidding!" I shouted, standing up from my chair and glaring down at Emiri, a confused look upon my face. That couldn't be true. The entire universe?!

"That is why the Data Overmind is concerned. They exist in the universe, so the creation of a closed space of these dimensions would threaten their existence as well as this world's. Of course, the possibility of this event is not to be determined. The Data Overmind is almost certain this will occur."

"S-Seriously?! So there's nothing they can do about the entire universe being destroyed?"

"There is only one person that could change what is about to happen. Can you guess who?"

I felt myself sweatdrop.

"It's me, isn't it?"

"Yes. You are the only person who can change the fate of the entire universe. The thing is, the one who usually causes Suzumiya to get frustrated is you. We believe you are the person who will cause the event that is the breaking point for Suzumiya's calmness. Although we are unsure of what the event will be that will cause this, we are almost certain you will be the one to cause it. And, since she has recently started dating someone, this creates many different opportunities for an upsetting situation to occur. I was sent to speak to you about the matter. I was told to inform you of the situation, and also give you a little warning."

A...warning?

"You do not have complete control over whether the situation happens or not. But you might be able to stop it, who knows. The Data Overmind told me to tell you this. You must be careful. Of how you act around Suzumiya. Do not try and upset her in any way. Do all you can to keep her calm and whatever you do, don't yell at her. One wrong move on your part, and the entire universe could be on the brink of destruction. Please, just try to stop this. I know you will."

Emiri stood up from her chair, suddenly grabbing her bag, and walking away.

"That is all. Good luck and goodbye."

And she left me there, standing all alone in the empty classroom, the fate of the world resting in my hands.

Well, goodbye world.


End file.
